Looking at the future
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: Wanda's pregnant and that's just the begining of the story after Mel became human again. Check out my poll.
1. A problem shared is a problem solved?

**Summary: Wanda's pregnant and that's just the begining of the story after Mel became human again.**

_Hello My Lovely Readers,_

_I wanted to say thanks for choosing this to read and I hope you enjoy. By the way I do not own the Host. If I did I wouldn't be writing this but cheering about my successes of being a great writer._

_Luv ya_

_MissJimmyChoo xx_

**Wanda's POV**

I sighed heavily. I was sitting in the room Ian and I shared. It was dark so the beautiful sights of the twinkling stars filtered through the gaps in the ceiling. I stared down at the pregnancy test Mel had slipped into my pocket last time we were on raid together. Positive. I may not know much about this weird planet but I knew what positive on a pregnancy test meant. I blinked back tears. This body was seventeen. Seventeen. I swallowed the clump in my throat but it kept on coming back. My stomach was clutching painfully and my heart was hammering in my ears. I stuffed the test under a pile of clothes and got up. I looked down at myself. No way you could tell a child was floating around in there. As I opened the red door of our cave and wondered out into the empty corridor. A bit ahead Mel was coming out of her own cave.

"Hi Wanda." She greeted. She waited for me to hurry up. Then she spotted my frowning face and me.

"What's up babe?" She put her arm around my shoulders. I gazed up at her brown eyes that were filled with worry for me. I only came up to her shoulder.

"Pregnant." I mumbled in a voice I was certain she wouldn't understand.

"Wanda I know you think I'm Super Woman but I can't hear it when you mumble." She laughed.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. Mel gasped.

"Oh my god. I'm betting Ian doesn't know." She pulled me into a hug.

"He's going to kill me." I murmured into her shoulder.

"Probably but just be thankful you faked being eighteen." Mel grinned. I nodded sadly.

"Cheer up." We then started up the corridor at a slow sort of shuffle. Me glancing at the floor trying not to look at her concerned face and her staring at me. Once we reached the kitchen it wasn't really busy, as most people had eaten earlier. Jamie was sitting with then fifteen-year-old human called Emma. She was found as a soul on a trip to the hospital to get more cryotanks. She was sitting eating her lunch on a bench outside. Jamie thought it love at first sight. We then had to change her. She had brown mousy hair to her shoulders, hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was about an inch smaller than Jamie. Jamie and Emma, I noticed were trying to hide the fact that they were holding hands. Jamie saw us and beckoned us over. Mel tried to walk over but I nodded my head towards there hands and she laughed, deciding against it. We went to sit next to Doc. There was only Doc, Mel, Jamie, Emma and I in the room. I went to get Mel and I a piece of bread. I went back over to her and handed her a piece.

"Thanks." She smiled. I nodded. I then sat next to her and nibbled glumly on my bread, head in hands.

"What's wrong with Wanda?" Doc whispered to Mel. Mel shrugged in response and I smiled in thanks. Some other figure had walked into the room and without turning around. Mel, who was in the middle of Doc and I, mouthed 'Oops.' That confirmed my suspicions. Ian came and wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't bother look at him, as I'd burst out crying. Not a pretty sight. I just got up and shook him off without looking at him.

"See you Mel, Doc." I waved at them.

"I'm going to, need to see Sharon." Doc got up and together we walked past Jamie and Emma, out of the Kitchen.

**Ian's POV**

I stared after Wanda mystified. I glimpsed down at the barely touched piece of bread that used to be Wanda's.

"Mel what was up with her?" I turned to Mel who looked at my sheepishly. If anyone knew what was up with Wanda she would.

"I don't know." Mel whispered.

"Spill it." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I said thatI DON'T FUCKING KNOW."And with that Mel got up and followed Wanda's footsteps out of the room. I sighed and fell onto the chair at the same time. But I knew something; Mel knew and wasn't telling me. I saw Emma and Jamie stare at me awkwardly. I don't know how long I slouched on the table before I drifted into a restful sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Up Bro." Kyle yelled to close to my ear for my liking.

"Ouch." I exclaimed.

"Sorry but we need to get to work on the fields." Kyle grinned. He seemed happier now that Sunny was here. I shrugged off sleep's grip and we set off down the familiar corridors to the fields.

"So has Wanda seen sense and dumped you?" Kyle laughed.

"Shut up." I glowered.

"Look who's snappy in the morning." Kyle gave a mock scared face and backed away from me.

"Ugh, remind me why I haven't killed you yet?" I asked exasperated.

"Because you love me." Kyle smiled at me and hugged me. I pushed him off.

"Get off." But he flung his arms around me again.

"Not until you say you love me." Kyle grinned cheekily so he looked like a child preparing to steal some sweets from the sweet shop.

"I love you." I sighed.

"Brotherly love hey bro it's like the olden days before Earth was invaded." Kyle chuckled. I had to admit it was nice having the old Kyle back. I liked the old Kyle even though he annoyed me excessively. I shrugged and we entered our destination. I would find out what was the matter with Wanda whether it was the last thing I did.

**Wanda's POV**

I fell back onto the mattress and let the tears pour down my pale cheeks. I sniffled loudly then choked painfully. I clasped at the mattress in upset. More tears threatened my face and I rolled over into a ball. There was a light tap at the door and Mel cautiously shifted inside.

"I told him that I didn't know what was wrong." She gently sat next to me. She picked up my head and put it in her lap, playing with my hair.

"Sweetie you'll have to tell him." She said after a while of comforting silence.

"I know." I sniffled.

"He fell asleep in the Kitchen. Probaly in the fields now." She explained.

"Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere." She asked.

"I got out of the caves for a bit went for a walk." I gazed up at Mel to figure out her response. Her face was smiling at me.

"I'm not surprised." She laughed.

"How can I tell him?" I groaned.

"You'll have to get him alone and tell him straight." Mel replied pulling a strand of hair over her finger.

"Right." I exhaled noisly. At that second Ian pushed back one of the doors and strode into the room.

"Melanie Stryder you did fucking know." Ian growled. Mel snarled in response.

"Ian." I murmured. Ian shoved me off Mel and threw her out of the room.

"Now tell me what this is about." He raised his eyebrows.

"Erm... er... I'm... P...-" Ian cut me off.

"Spit it out." He breathed.

"I'm pregnant." I finished, simply. Ian was angry I hadn't told him the whole story, this was worse than angry. Ian just stood there gawping at the air.

"Ian... Ian?" I trembled.

"I need space." Ian murmured. I got up and hurried out of the room.

"How did it go?" Mel wondered alound as she fell into my small steps as I tryed to get as far away from the gawping look of Ian.

"Wel I don't know, he just sat there staring." I confessesd.

"Shit." Mel whispered.

"Yep." I laughed.

"You seem happier now you've told him." She shrugged.

"I'm no good at secrets." I explained truthfully.

"Yeah Souls can't keep secrets as they can't lie around people asking questions. You in peticular." Mel laughed and I slapped her playfully.

"We'll find out how he feels later but now I just want to get away from him." I concluded.

"I wouldn't think you'd ever want to be away from wonderful Ian." Mel smiled.

"Me either." I smiled in response.


	2. A happy feeling

_By the way I do not own The Host. Also clothes are on my page._

**Wanda's POV (still)**

Mel went back to her cave as we stopped outside it to get some new clothes for me and a towel. We then carried on down the stone passageways towards the bathing room with the rivers. When we reached it the sound of trickling water filled our ears. The queue was short, just Lily and Maggie. We stopped behind them and Lily turned to us.

"Hi Wanda, Mel. Wanda what happened with you and Ian?" Lily greeted.

"Oh nothing Lily. Just a bit of an argument." I couldn't believe she didn't see through the lie. Lily shrugged and wandered into the other room to bathe. I turned to Mel.

"Good one." She whispered out of earshot of Maggie.

"Hi Maggie." I smiled.

"Wanda, Mel." She nodded. Ever since I'd gotton this new body she's been more civilized. I didn't know why, probaly the fact that in this body people wanted to protect you. We weren't friends but she definatly thanked me for bringing Mel back.

"Hi Maggie." Mel answered. We stood there in awkward silence and I could almost hear a far off clock ticking to show that time hadn't actually stopped. Mel was still angry at how she'd treated me when we first arrived.

"So..." Mel tried and failed to start a convasation. I saw Mel's eyes shift to the entrance in which Lily had dissapeared into. I counted. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5. Finally she reapeard with wet hair. Maggie entered the room and I heard Mel breath in relief.

"Om my god. I thought time had stopped and Lily would never come back out." Mel laughed.

"Yep I know what you mean." I agreed.

"I think we should do something today. It's boring always being in here." Mel shrugged.

"Yeah I was thinking that." I sighed dreamily.

"What you thinking about?" Mel asked seeing my dreamy face.

"Just about-" I stopped abrutly. I was going to say Ian when his gawping face popped into mind.

"What about him?" Mel rested a hand on my shoulder.

"About times on raids. Out and about with my head on his chest." I murmured.

"But then he started gawping." I choked.

"Right." Mel smiled at me. After a few moments Maggie came back out.

"Can you come with me? I've never been one for going in there alone." I confessed shamefully.

"Don't worry." Mel held my hand and we went into the dark room. I felt around for the tub then stripped off. I got in.

"I'll sit here, I had a bath before I came to you today." Mel spoke through the dark.

"Sure." I felt the water flowing over me and I got a piece of soap from the side. I rubbed myself down quickly then got out. I dried off with a towel. I felt Mel fumble about in the dark then pass me some clothes. I got on the shorts and top she passed me. The top was slightly to big but not by much as this was one of Mel's old tops. The shorts were a bit baggy but wearable. I slipped on my shoes then we reapeared to light.

"Okay lets go see Jeb to see if we could have a little outing. Just the two of us." Mel tugged me along to the fields. When we arrived it was empty apart from Kyle and Jeb.

"Wanda where's Ian? He just dashed off." Jeb asked.

"Erm in our cave, but I don't think he'll be back for a bit." I replied.

"Anyway we came to ask if we could go out." Mel turned to look at Jeb.

"Sure but not to far." Jeb warned. We then hurried down to the opening. We went through the passagway and it felt good to be able to be away from all the humans questions. When we emerged at the other side we were blinded by light. We walked slowly to the van because off my small steps.

**Jamie's POV**

Emma and I strolled down to the area where it was the sleeping quarters. I held onto the girls hand like she was about to dissapear and the only way to save her was to not let go. I felt her stop she I slowed. She gently kissed me. The kiss soon became less gentle as she felt me accept. My tongue felt for away in along her lip which she accepted. I pushed her against the wall. I then felt another presense so I stepped back. I stared over to a weird looking Ian.

"Don't mind me." He shook his head.

"Ian, what's happened?" I asked seeing his far off look.

"Wanda." He replied.

"What's happened?" I repeated.

"She's pregnant." I swallowed. Pregnant. Ian had a lot to take in.

"Em I got to go." I whispered to her and she nodded. She walked away. I caught up to Ian and we made the way to his cave.

"Are you happy about it?" I frowned.

"I don't know. She's so young." He breathed a jagged breath.

"Yes but she loves you and that's all that matters." I searched for Ian's expression. It change from shock to a frown to a understanding look.

"I suppose." He sighed.

"You should talk to her she'll be worried about you." I smiled. Ian nodded.

**Wanda's POV**

When we reached the van Mel got into the drivers seat. I got into the seat beside her and slammed the door. I buckled my seat belt then Mel sent the van started to drive. A bumpy drive. We headed off for the sea. It was a long drive I thought. I gazed out of the window at the orange landscape only threatened by the pastel blue. It was beautiful. Mel and I made little convasation both tied in our own thoughts. It was perfect I thought. When we reached the road it wasn't busy only a few cars. We passed a little shop and made a stop. I hopped out closing the door. I danced over to the door. It dingled as I went in and I felt the cool blow of air conditioning. I went over to the freezer area where there was a row of bottled water. I got two and then made my way to the bread. I got a loaf and some cheese to make sandwhiches. I got various other picnic items including a rug and hamper before heading to the till.

"A day out madam?" Asked the middle aged lady behind the till. Her black hair was greying and her eyes were a bland brown.

"Yes. I've got my friend in the car." I smiled.

"I'm Moon beam." She said putting my things in a bag.

"Roses are red." I nodded.

"Lovely name for a lovely soul." She passed me the bags.

"Want any help?" She asked. I nodded thankfully knowing all to well I'd never carry them on my own. I showed her the van and opened it up. We both put the bags inside.

"Bye Moon beam." I waved as I got inside. She waved back then we drove off leaving the soul in an empty parking lot. After the stop it wasn't long before we got to a little empty beach behind some cliffs. It was obviously abandoned ajnd we set up camp. Mel and I stripped to our underwear and we ran into the wave. We splashed the refreshing cold blue dazzeling water over each other and floated about for a bit. We got out when the sun was directly above and ate some lunch. I flapped out the blanket and we ate and drank. It was blistful. I only felt a slight pang at the fact that Ian wasn't there to enjoy it.

"Lovely isn't it." I said lying back on the blanket.

"Yes. It's nice to be away from it all." Mel smiled and fell back onto the blanket as well. The sun dried us and we lay there happily for awhile. We decided to take one last swim before slipping on our clothes and packing up. We put the stuff in the van and headed back onto the highway.

"So hopefully Ian's seen sense when we get back." Mel spoke up after a while.

"Yes." I nodded.

"That was fun." Mel said cheerfully.

"Mmmmmm." I agreed sleepilt and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up with a start as Mel flung the van to a stop.

"We're back sleepy head." Mel shouted, shaking me.

"I'm up." I yawned.

"Good." Mel laughed. Mel and I slammed our doors. We walked back joyfully to the caves and we both knew it was what we needed. To be out of the caves. When we drew near the entrance we slipped inside. It was familiar. It was to lead us back to cave life. When we reamerged in the real world I saw Ian waiting.

"Wanda we need to talk." He told me and grabbed my wrist.

"Ouch." I pulled my wrist away and he muttered a sorry.

"Let's have the child." He sighed. It was my turn to gawp.

"Okay." I managed to splutter disbelievingly.

"Congrats." Mel beamed coming up behind us.


	3. News spreads fast in the caves

_Hi,_

_I'm so sorry it has taken so long but I've been dead busy. I have clothes on my page and please review. Thanks to the people who already have reviewed/ alerted/ added me to favourites. It's much appreciated. Also take my poll to decide the babies genders. By the way I do not own The Host._

_Luv ya_

_Els _

_xx_

**Wanda's POV (still)**

That night I lay on the mattress with Ian's arms around me protectively. I stared up at the sky that had stars sprinkling over its dark depths. I snuggled further into Ian's chest breathing in his scent. I moved my arms to my stomach. Some child was in there. I sighed. The child would have to live in these caves until they died. This would be there home. Although I knew these caves, these people weren't bad but entirely good I couldn't help but wish they would have a normal life without having to hide. Hid who they are, hide our secrets. I just wanted them to be a normal child. The child in Mel's memories, the child that went to the playground, played skipping in the school playground, the child who would bring worms into the house while I stood in the kitchen making Mac and cheese. The child that always had a smile on there face. I let my eyes close on my last thoughts of cautiousness and fell asleep.

When I woke I saw that Ian had loosened his grip on me and now sprawled out across the bed. I muffled my laugh. I leaned over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open. His blue eyes cast shivers through me. He pulled me onto him and I wriggled.

"Hey." I laughed. He dotted kisses down my neck and I stopped wriggling. He chuckled then heaved himself up.

"Now, now the baby doesn't want to hear that." He grinned. I giggled. Then he took my tiny hand into his and we walked down the passageways to the Kitchen. I saw Mel wave at us and we went to join her, Jamie and Jared.

"Hi." Mel greeted.

"So…" Jared shuffled on his seat.

"You're having a baby. Ian told me yesterday." Jamie started bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah Mel told me." Jared muttered.

"So does everyone know?" I asked.

"Probably. I told everyone I saw on the way here." Mel laughed.

"Surprise, surprise." I joined in her laughing.

"So where's Emma?" Mel bit her lip to stop her laughs.

"News in the caves sure does travel fast when you live in the caves." Jamie sighed.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Congratulations." Doc said from behind me. I turned to face him.

"Thank you Doc." I beamed happily. The rest of breakfast was spent with people coming up me and saying 'I'm happy for you' or 'That's great news' and me saying in return 'Thank you.' I nibbled on half an apple the other half eaten by Ian. I felt sick.

"Morning sickness." Mel commented. I nodded unhappily.

"I've heard the good news congratulations." I heard a voice say behind me. My eyes bulged in shock. That voice was Sharon's. Her and her mother were more civil to me but I could never imagine them actually saying congratulations. I turned around.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Wanda could I took to you for a second?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Sure." I shrugged. She led me over to where her mother was eating.

"We'd like to say sorry for the way we have behaved..." Sharon trailed off.

"You brought back Mel and we'd like to say thank you. You've helped us all out and we've acted in hostile so we are truly sorry. And Sharon would like to ask..." Her mother continued where Sharon left off.

"Would you mind teaching the children about your species. Your stories you've told us and everything." Sharon looked down and found sudden interest in the floor.

"That would be great. My pleasure. And there's no need to apoligize it would have been weird for the enemy to turn up." I laughed.

"Yes to start with but after we realized you were helping us it should of stopped." Maggie half- smiled.

"Don't worry." I answered. I felt Sharon's arms wrap around me in a 'let's stop the fighting' way. I was shocked that she'd hugged me. It was weird.

"Bye then." She waved and I went back to Ian and the others.

"Woah did I just see Sharon hug you." Ian chuckled.

"You did indeed." And with that I told them of our convasation.

_So sorry it was so short. There is going to be more interesting stuff happening throughout the chapters don't worry. _


End file.
